ukhousingfandomcom-20200213-history
Southwark
The London Borough of Southwark is a London borough in south east London, England. It is located directly south of the River Thames and the City of London, and forms part of Inner London. The borough borders the City of London and the London Borough of Tower Hamlets to the north, the London Borough of Lambeth to the west and the London Borough of Lewisham to the east. To the south is the London Borough of Bromley and the London Borough of Croydon. Tower Blocks *1-24 Tissington Court *25-40 Tissington Court *41-72 Tissington Court *74-134 Tissington Court *Addy House *Albert Barnes House *Amigo House *Arica House *Balman House *Blick House *Bradley House *Brydale House *Charles Mackenzie House *Columbia Point *Conant House *Coniston House *Countisbury House *Courthope House *Crossmount House *Draper House *Falcon Point *Grange House *John Kennedy House *Juniper House *Kennington Park House *Kevan House *Laird House *Lake House *Lefroy House *Lewes House *Ley House *Manchester House *Matson House *Maydew House *Moreton House *Morriss House *Naylor House *Otterburn House *Penrose House *Peter Hills House *Quentin House *Redman House *Regina Point *Ritchie House *Ruskin Park House *Styles House Housing Estates A list of all council-built estates in the London Borough of Southwark. *Abbeyfield Estate *Acorn Estate *Adams Gardens Estate *Ainsty Estate *Alberta Estate *Albion Estate *Alvey Estate *Amery Estate *Arnold Estate *Astley Estate *Atwell Estate *Avondale Square *Aylesbury Estate *Aylton Estate *Aylwin Estate *Ayres Estate *Barlow Estate *Barset Estate *Barton Close *Bells Gardens *Borough Estate *Brandon Estate *Brayards Road *Brenchley Gardens *Brimmington Estate *Browning Estate *Brunel Estate *Canada Estate *Cardinal Bourne Street *Carey Court *Carlton Grove *Caroline Gardens *Castlemead Estate *Cator Street *Champion Hill Estate *Champion Park Estate *Cherry Garden Estate *Cleve Hall Estate *Clifton Estate *Cluny Estate *College Road *Comber Estate *Comus Place *Congreve Estate *Consort Estate *Coopers Road *Cossall Estate *Coxson Place *Crawford Estate *Creasy Estate *Crosby Row *Croxted Road *D'Eynsford Estate *Daniels Road *Dawson Heights *Decima Estate *Delawyk Crescent *Denmark Hill *Dickens Estate *Doddington Grove *Dodson Estate *Draper Estate *East Dulwich Estate *East Dulwich Grove *East Dulwich Road *East Street *Eldridge Court *Elim Estate *Elizabeth Estate *Elmington Estate *Elmwood Road *Esmeralda Road *Evelina Road *Friary Estate *Friern Road *Gateway Estate *Gautrey Road *Gaywood Estate *Gibbon Road *Gilesmead Estate *Glebe Estate *Gloucester Grove *Gomm Road Estate *Goschen Estate *Grosvenor Park *Grove Lane *Haddonfield Estate *Haddonhall Estate *Halliwell Court *Hamilton Square *Harfield Gardens *Harold Estate *Hawkstone Estate *Hayles Buildings *Heaton Estate *Herne Hill *Heygate Estate *Honiton Gardens *Howlands Estate *Inville Estate *Irwell Estate *John Ruskin Street *Keetons Estate *Kennedy Walk *Kennington Park Road *Kinglake Estate *Kingston Estate *Kingswood Estate *Kipling Estate *Kirby Estate *Kirkwood Estate *Lancaster Estate *Lant Estate *Layard Square *Lawson Estate *Ledbury Estate *Lettsom Estate *Limes Walk *Lindley Estate *Lockwood Square *Lockyer Estate *Longfield Estate *Lordship Lane *Lugard Road *Lynton Estate *Lytcott Grove *Manor Estate *Marden Square *Mardyke Estate *Marshalsea Estate *Mawbey Estate *Maxden Court *Meakin Estate *Melford Court *Michael Faraday Estate *Millpond Estate *Minnow Walk *Moncrieff Estate *Monteagle Way *Montpelier Road *Mundania Road *Neckinger Estate *Nelson Estate *Nelson Square Gardens *New James Street *Newington Estate *Newlands Estate *Newplace Square *Nunhead Estate *Oak Hill Court *Oliver Goldsmith Estate *Osprey Estate *Pasley Estate *Pedworth Estate *Pelier Estate *Pelican Estate *Pennack Road *Picton Place *Plough Estate *Pomeroy Estate *Portland Road *Priory Court *Pullens Estate *Purbrook Estate *Pynfolds Estate *Queens Road *Raul Road *Red Lion Close *Redriff Estate *Renforth Estate *Rennie Estate *Rochester Estate *Rockingham Estate *Rodney Estate *Rouel Road *Rushworth Estate *Rye Hill Estate *Saint Saviour's Estate *Salisbury Estate *Sceaux Gardens *Scovell Estate *Setchell Estate *Silverlock Estate *Silwood Estate *Slippers Place Estate *Smeaton Court *Snowsfield Estate *Southampton Way *Southwark Park Estate *St Crispins Estate *St John's Estate *St Mary's Estate *St Mary's Road *St Olaves Estate *Stanbury Road *Sunray Estate *Swan Mead Estate *Swan Road Estate *Tabard Gardens *Tennis Street Estate *Thorburn Square *Tissington Court *Townsend and Mason Estate *Tustin Estate *Tyers Estate *Unwin Estate *Vauban Estate *Webber Row *West Lane Estate *White's Grounds Estate *Willow Brook *Wilson Grove *Woodland Road *Wyndham Estate See also *Chamberlin, Powell and Bon * Category:Boroughs of London